


Breakfast and Cuddles

by IllogicalHumanoid



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Breakfast, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I can't even write, M/M, This is so cliche, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllogicalHumanoid/pseuds/IllogicalHumanoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newton Geiszler never, ever wakes up early. So, anyone might find it odd to see him in the Shatterdome's cafeteria in time for breakfast loading up on stacks of dollar-coin pancakes and some varying fruits.</p><p>He had a goofy, dazed grin on his face and was all in all, in a great mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this monstrosity.. 
> 
> I'm not a writer at all, I just.. wrote this in the spur of the moment..

Tray in hand, Newt made his way to the Shatterdome's lab. He could hear Hermann writing frantically on one of his chalkboards.

He walked through the divided lab, turning his head to see what Hermann was doing, then set up the couch to be a makeshift eating area.

Looking closer, Newt could see that Hermann had a pretty good dusting of chalk in his hair. Smiling, he called out, "Good morning, Herms! I brought breakfast!"

Hermann had tightened his grip on the chalk, a small gasp of surprise left him, then he had turned to face Newt.

"Jesus Christ, Newton! Give me a little warning before yelling," Hermann had huffed. 

"Woah there, Herms," Newt smiled bashfully, "I didn't mean to startle you.. anyways, I got us some pancakes and some fruit! I didn't know what you liked, so I got a bunch of different ones.." 

Just then, Newton plucked a ripe looking berry and put in his mouth, his face puckered up and he let out a disgusted noise and ran over to the trash disposal spitting it out.

Hermann sighed, grabbed his cane and hobbled over to the small table that was covered in various fruits. He spotted a bowl of grapes and grabbed them, then sat down on the cleanest part of the couch.

"Thank you, Newton. This is very much appreciated," Hermann says before putting a grape in his mouth.

Newt smiled, even though his mouth still felt sour, and helped himself to a small stack of pancakes, plopped down on the couch, then poured chocolate syrup on his pancakes, "You're welcome, man," he said between bites, "I thought we'd treat ourselves to something nice for once." 

Hermann smiled a little at that and then made a disgusted noise at the mess Newton was making. Some of the chocolate syrup had made its way onto Newt's nose and cheek, which was sort of endearing to Hermann. 

Newt smiled at him, then took a grape from Herman's bowl, "Y'know, you can get something more than just the grapes, man.. Here take one of my pancakes!" He smiled, picking up a pancake from his plate with a fork and put it in front of Hermann's face. 

Hermann's blushed lightly, "I can feed myself, Newton," he said harsher than he meant to.

"Yeah, looks it, man.. I mean, when's the last time you've eaten? When's the last time we've even had a good meal?" Newton queried, slightly taken back, still holding the pancake in front of Hermann's mouth, but slowly moving it around as if it was an airplane. 

"C'mon Herms..." he pleaded, pouting slightly, "you'll like it!"

Hermann sighed, looked at Newton and his chocolate speckled nose, and bent forward slightly to take the pancake in his mouth. Chocolate oozed out of as soon as he bit into it. 

It's more sweet than Hermann would of liked, but he swallowed, then continued to eat his grapes.

"Good, huh? " Newt smiled, eating another pancake, which resulted in him getting more chocolate on his face.

Hermann just looked at him and nodded.

 --  
A few minutes of uncomfortable sounds of chewing go by..

"What's wrong, Herm? You keep looking at me like I have another head," Newton worried, "oh wait, shit man, do I !?"

"No, no, it's nothing. You just have some.. on your face.." he pointed at his nose. 

"Oh, whew, thanks," Newt was relieved, he picked up a napkin and splotched his face some, "I get it?" He asks.

"Mostly, there's still some right here, " Hermann pokes Newt's nose.

Newt scrubs at his nose with the napkin, "Alright?" 

Hermann nodded, then reached over for one of the other man's plated chocolate covered pancakes.

"Oh, are you a fan of my sickly, sweet pancakes now?" Newt smiled.

"They are.. definitely not my cup of tea.. and will most likely result in many cavities, but they are.. good.." Hermann fidgeted in his seat slightly.

Newton yawned and scooted closer to Hermann, "Aww, man. You just made me have butterflies in my stomach.." he smiled sleepily.

Hermann didn't mind the slight contact with him, he may even of encouraged it, but he grunted in response, then plopping another grape in his mouth.

Yawning again, Newt snuggled into Hermann's side and took a grape from his bowl. 

Hermann smiled slightly and ate the last two grapes, then set down the bowl on the small table. He couldn't will himself to get up and go back to his numbers, but his arm was starting to go numb from lack of movement.

"N-newton.." Hermann said softly, turning to look at the tattooed man who was cuddling up to him, "could I have my arm back, please?" 

Newt sighed, scooting away from Hermann, then went to stand up.

Hermann panicked, he didn't want him to leave yet, he wanted this quiet moment. He grabbed him, pulling him down on top of him.

"A-ah! Herms, what are you doing?!" He yelped, practically nose to nose with the man. 

Hermann blushed bright red, "..didn't want you to go.." 

"O-oh.. okay, you could of just.. said so, man.." Newton smiled shyly, a light blush on his cheeks. 

\--

They laid around for about an hour or two, their positions changed to side by side, slightly curled around each other just listening to each other breathe. 

Newton's breathing changed slightly and Hermann knew he had fallen asleep so he slowly wrapped his arms around him and softly kissed the top of his head. Then fell asleep himself. 

\--

Newton woke up first, totally forgetting where he was, then remembering as he found his hands had found their way around Hermann's waist and his face squished into his chest. He smiled blissfully, cherishing the warmness.

He briefly remembers feeling Hermann wrapping his arms around him and getting a soft press of lips to his head. 

He smiles.


End file.
